Beautiful Liar
by kinana
Summary: "Se-sei, aku akan menikah dengan pilihan ayahku." Seijuurou terdiam kaku, suara dikepalanya semakin ribut./"Kejar dia bodoh. Kau tahu kalu dia adalah belenggu. Tanpa dia kewarasan kita bisa hancur." Suara dalam kepalanya berkata tajam, namun Seijuurou tak ingin mendengarkan. Bagaimana pun, Kouki hanya harus bahagia./ AkaFuri!/#OurSKIES #FanFictionMedley


**Beautiful Liar**

 **By kinana**

 **Kuroko no Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Beautiful Liar © VIXX LR**

 **Dedicate for : #OurSKIES #LeChi**

 **Promt : #News (I think)**

 _ **Standart warning apply, read at your own risk and don't blame the pairs! =3=/**_

 _ **I don't own the cracters and song :D Lirik terjemahan dalam bahasa inggris.**_

* * *

 _[Even if its hurt to death_  
 _I am hiding myself_  
 _Under a mask for you_  
 _I see myself in the mirror and I ask myself_  
 _Will it really make you happy if I let you go?]_

* * *

Seijuurou menatap langit-langit apartemen yang sudah dua tahun ini dia tinggali bersama dengan orang terkasih, surai merahnya berserakan diatas seprai lembut, irisnya menatap kosong dan tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Ada yang berteriak rusuh didalam kepalanya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu apartemen dibuka terdengar. Seijuurou langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk ketika suara langkah kaki yang telah dia hafal diluar kepala memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Sei,"

Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Furihata Kouki begitu sampai dipintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan kamar mereka.

"Aku punya sebuah berita,"

Suara Kouki yang lirih dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar halus dan iris yang mulai berkaca-kaca sudahlah membuat sebuah kesimpulan terbentuk diotak Seijuurou.

Senyum.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum _gentle._ Dia sudah menduga berita apa yang dibawa Kouki-

"Maaf, kita putus ya."

-sebuah pernyataan putus. Meski begitu tetap saja hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Suara dalam kepalanya semakin keras dan menjadi semakin tak terkendali begitu figur Kouki mulai emasuki kamar mereka dan mengemasi baju-baju miliknya yang ada didalam lemari.

 _ **"Tahan dia."**_

Seijuurou membisu.

 _ **"Demi tuhan diriku yang bodoh! Tahan dia!"**_

Tangan Seijuurou mulai terulur untuk mencengkram tangan Kouki yang sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya.

 _"Tidak. Sudah cukup kau memaksanya."_

Tangannya terhenti diudara sebelum akhirnya jatuh sejajar dengan tubuhnya.

 _ **"Kau tahu aku memaksanya untuk kebaikan kita."**_

Seijuurou bergeming. Hanya berdiri dibelakang sosok Furihata Kouki yang kini menutup kopernya dan mulai berdiri.

"Sei, ini."

Kouki menyodorkan sebuah kunci dengan bandul bola basket. Itu adalah kunci cadangan apartemen ini, Seijuurou memberikan kunci itu padanya dua tahun lalu agar Kouki dapar menunggu dirinya pulang didalam apartemen.

"Kunci ini bukan lagi milikku,"

Sepasang iris coklat tanah itu menyorot sedih, Seijuurou dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kouki dan dinginnya logam kunci pada tangannya.

"Satu pertanyaan Kouki,"

Seijuurou berucap lambat, dan untuk saat ini suara dalam kepalanya menghilang.

"Apakah kau akan bahagia nantinya?"

Sepasang iris coklat yang mengimitasi warna tanah itu membola sebelum akhirnya digenangi cairan mata.

"A-aku tidak tahu."

Cicit Kouki lirih. Wajahnya yang biasa dihiasi senyum cerah kini melukis gurat ketidak relaan.

"Se-sei, aku akan menikah dengan pilihan ayahku."

 _ **"Ya, Kouki. Aku tahu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dengan orang lain. Meskipun nantinya kau akan bahagia dengan orang itu."**_

 _"Dan aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu membebaninya"_

 _ **"Sialan. Biarkan aku mengambil tempatmu sejenak! Aku akan memaksanya disamping kita!"**_

 _"Ketika kau memaksanya dia akan terluka!"_

 _ **"Persetan! Aku tidak peduli! Terpenting dia ada disisiku selalu!"**_

"S-sei? Kau mendengarku?"

Seijuurou menatap sepasang iris coklat yang digilainya, suara dalam kepalanya semakin menuntut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan bahagia, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk berbakti kepada orang tuaku, Sei,"

Seijuurou mengulas senyum lembutnya lebih lebar, kunci apartemen tergenggam disalah satu kepalan tangan.

"Kalau begitu, selamat Kouki."

Kouki mengulas senyum pahit, dia tidaklah suka dengan keadaan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dia tidak suka dengan cara Seijuurou berkata padanya saat ini. Dia tidak suka dengan cara takdir mempermainkan kisah cintanya. Furihata Kouki ingin memeluk Seijuurou lagi, lebih erat, sampai pria itu kehabisan nafas kalau perlu. Tapi dia tak bisa.

"Sei, aku...selamat tinggal, Sei."

Seijuurou terdiam ditempat, sepasang iris merahnya mengikuti pergerakan Kouki yang berbalik dan menyeret kopernya menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

 _ **"Kejar dia bodoh. Kau tahu kalu dia adalah belenggu. Tanpa dia kewarasan kita bisa hancur."**_ Suara dalam kepalanya berkata tajam, namun Seijuurou tak ingin mendengarkan. Bagaimana pun, Kouki hanya harus bahagia.

Brak!

Pintu kamarnya terbanting ketika sosok lain dalam dirinya berhasil mengambil kendali dan mengejar Kouki kearah pintu keluar.

 _"Diam. Jangan memaksanya!"_

 _ **"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK PEDULI DIA TERLUKA ATAU TIDAK! TERJELAS DIA HARUS TETAP DISISIKU!"**_

 _"TAPI AKU PEDULI"_

Bruk.

Tubuh Seijuurou menabrak sofa ruang tamu.

 _ **"TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BISA MENGGANTIKAN DIA!"**_

 _"AKU TAHU! MAKANYA AKU INGIN DIA DISISI KITA TANPA PAKSAAN!"_

 _ **"BIARKAN AKU MENGEJARNYA BRENGSEK!"**_

Bruk.

Tubuh Seijuurou terjatuh dilantai, menimbulkan suara berdebum menyakitkan, tangannya terulur untuk menggapai Kouki yang masih berada dalam pandangan matanya.

 _"Jangan."_

Kouki berbalik sedikit untuk memberi senyuman terakhir. Lalu, pemuda itupun membuka pintu apartemen yang tadi belum dia kunci, kakinya melangkah keluar dengan berat.

Krieeeet.

Bum.

Seijuurou merasakan kekosongan pada hatinya, suara didalam pikirannya berteriak kehilangan.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa apartemen miliknya terlalu luas.

Tiba-tiba dunianya menjadi hitam-putih dalam sekejap.

* * *

[ _I haven't imagined a life without you yet_  
 _But please be happy_  
 _So that at least my lie can shine.]_

* * *

 **End.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati suguhan kecil ini.**

 **Salam,**  
 **kinana**


End file.
